marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Summers (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hope Summers | Aliases = Mutant Messiah, Messiah Child, Hub , Throat Slicer, Little Girl, Little Momma | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = X-Men; formerly Cable | Relatives = Louise Spalding (mother, deceased); unknown biological father; Mrs. Spalding (maternal grandmother); Cable (adoptive father, deceased); Hope (adoptive mother, deceased); Cyclops (adoptive grandfather); Red Queen/Phoenix (adoptive grandmothers, deceased?); X-Man (adoptive uncle); Marvel Girl (adoptive aunt); Havok (adoptive granduncle); Vulcan (adoptive granduncle, deceased); Deathbird (adoptive grandaunt); Summers and Grey Family Tree (adoptive family) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly mobile; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6'' | Weight = 106 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Has shown having irises in the form of the Phoenix | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former nomad | Education = Tutored by Cable | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Cooperstown, Alaska | Creators = Mike Carey; Chris Bachalo | First = X-Men Vol 2 #205 | Quote = I'm assuming you saw what she did? How her power works? Anything we can do -- anything any of us can do -- she's already there. It's like -- someone made a voodoo doll for the whole mutant race. That's what Hope is. She's us. All of us. | Speaker = Prodigy | HistoryText = escaping with the mutant infant during the Messiah CompleX]] Messiah CompleX Hope was the first new mutant born since the M-Day. The moment she was born, Cerebra blew up and the town was soon attacked by the Purifiers, who had used information given from the time-traveling Sentinel Nimrod warning them of her arrival. Although all the children in town were murdered by the Purifiers, Cable managed to save her. According to him, the baby was the messiah supposed to save both mutant and humankind. However, according to the Purifiers and Bishop, she would become the equivalent to the Antichrist and kill a million humans in six minutes, turning humanity against mutants once again, thus leading into a new era of mutant persecution, the very time line in which Bishop was born. The baby was later kidnapped by the Marauders and delivered to Mister Sinister, actually Mystique in disguise. She took the baby and made her touch the comatose Rogue. Gambit quickly took her away from Mystique, believing that she just killed her but he was amazed to see that the baby was alright and that it even cured Rogue. After a huge battle between the Marauders, X-Men, and Predator X, Cyclops decided that the baby would be better off with Cable, and allowed his son to take her to the future. However, an adamant Bishop decided to track Cable and the baby in order to finally kill her and prevent his future from happening. Into the Future Upon jumping into the future, Cable took her to the secluded safe haven of New Liberty in the future, where Cable married a fellow civilian named Hope, who became like a mother to the mutant baby. Years passed, since his last battle with Bishop damaged his time machine, Cable could only jump forward in time. She was now seven years old. But then New Liberty was invaded by humanoid insects who called themselves the United States Army. Cable fought them and left New Liberty with his wife and Hope in order to make sure New Liberty didn't fall. After spending months in the wasteland, the family was attacked by the president of the insects, whom Hope managed to save her family from by stabbing the insect in his weak spot, since she had been watching Cable fight. Cable questioned the president where he found out that Bishop, in order to find Hope in the future, had destroyed all the continents in the world, except North America, in order to easily find her and kill her. Cable killed the president, and the family moved on. The family encountered a settlement, but were met with resistance. Cable took care of them easily, but not fast enough, as her mother was shot and died in Cable's arms while she watched. Hope saw Cable bury her mother and departed with him. After arriving at a church, the pastor asked the name of the child. In that moment, Cable decided to name her Hope Summers, in honor of her adoptive mother. Messiah War Hope became the center of conflict between Cable, Stryfe, and X-Force. Hope was kidnapped by Stryfe who was working with Bishop. She watched as Stryfe tortured Warpath until Cable, Wolverine, and Elixir came to their rescue. In the following fight she survived along with the rest of the X-Force and Cable with Bishop losing an eye to Wolverine and having his time travel device damaged. When Cable and Hope were forced to time travel again, Hope resisted because she wanted to stay with X-23 and Elixir, with whom she had bonded during the War. That caused her to kick Cable in mid jump stranding herself and Cable two years apart from each other. Stranded Hope fled the rubble of Stryfe's Celestial City and befriended Emil Spence, the descendant of Stryfe's warriors, Stryfetroopers. Hope survived for two years, with the help of Emil, until rejoining Cable and fleeing Earth on the second last spaceship on the planet, the Ensabahnur I, which Cable commandeered posing as Stryfe. Hope was devastated at being forced to leave Emil, the boy she loved. At some point during their journey Hope accidentally betrayed Cable and he was imprisoned. Bishop and Emil eventually caught up to Cable and Hope, Emil under the impression that Cable had kidnapped Hope and Bishop was her true father, Bishop was also armed with a thermo-nuclear device which he planned to activate as soon as he saw Hope. While Bishop and Emil raided the Ensahabnur I, Emil and Hope were reunited and Hope explained to Emil that Bishop was in fact trying to kill her. During Bishop's invasion the Brood, attracted to Hope's power, attacked both ships, distracting Bishop from Hope. While Cable and Bishop both fought the Brood, Hope and Emil made their way to the ship's two terraforming pods, which would facilitate their escape. Emil placed Hope in the pod against her will as she refused to leave Cable. As Emil was preparing the second pod Cable appeared and Emil gave the second pod to Cable, sacrificing his own life. After Cable and Hope had left Emil obtained Bishops thermo-nuclear weapon, detonating moments before he could be attacked by a Sleazoid. However, Bishop escaped by allowing himself to be absorbed by an Acanti, and two years later he had tracked Hope and Cable in cryo-sleep within their terraforming pods. Homecoming Hope and Cable survived the brutal crash-landing back onto the dying Earth. Hope and Cable make encampment in ruins infest with mutant rats. Soon Hope made the decision that she was ready to go home and join the X-Men. However, the only fully functioning time machine in Bishop's robotic arm, and Bishop is still trapped inside a dying Acanti. Cable blows up the Acanti corpse, awakes Bishop and narrowly escapes with Hope into the past, but not before Bishop fires a bullet point blank at Hope's head. Fortunately, Hope mutant powers manifested and she used Cable's telekinesis to stop the bullet in midair. The cobbled together time machine turned out to be somewhat faulty, making it difficult to timesliding to a specific date. Also, the remnants of Bishop time device are triggered with each jump which allowed him to follow Cable and anywhere in time. A violent chase ensues across numerous time periods on Manhattan Island including Revolutionary War and ruins of the apocalyptic future. Suddenly, they arrive in 2044 where Cable and Hope were briefly reunited with Sophie Pettit. However, Bishop also meets some former comrades, Turnpike Authority, and begins chasing Hope with his new reinforcements. Unfortunately, during the chase, the car carrying Cable, Hope and Sophie crashed in Central Park. Cable was able to save Hope and time-jump, but Sophie died. Hope and Cable land in Central Park of 1933 and waste no time in moving before Bishop follows. Cable and Hope make several more rapid time jumps, each time over shooting their true destination, but each time getting closer. Bishop finally reach them and is almost successful in killing Hope until Cable activated the time device in his arm to send Bishop to the year 6700 AD. Finally free of their pursuer, Hope and Cable borrow a car and drive to the X-Mansion and prepare for their final jump into the present. ]] Second Coming Cable and Hope arrived at in the present at the ruins of the Xavier Institute. While searching the rubble for clues on the X-Men's current whereabouts, a team of Smiley Faces attacked them. They were able to escape, but now Bastion knew about the Mutant Messiah's return. Bastion began tracking the pair to using Cable's T.O. virus as a beacon. Hodge's Smiley-Faces and Stryker's Purifiers both continued to pursue the pair, but the X-Men was also been alert to Hope and Cable's return via the Stepford Cuckoos and Cerebra. , and A select team of X-Men was able to stop both the Purifiers and Smiley Faces, and catch up to Cable and Hope. Once the X-Men understood how Bastion was tracking Cable they broke into two team: Nightcrawler, Rogue and Hope teleporting back to Utopia and Wolverine, Cable and the remainder of Alpha Team acting as decoys. Bastion quickly uncovered the deception and attempted to kill Hope personally, but he is confronted by Rogue and then damaged when Nightcrawler sacrifices himself to save Hope; teleporting in one leap for Las Vegas to Utopia. After Hope arrived on Utopia, Bastion launched the next phase of his plan. During the months leading up to Hope's return a large energy dome was built over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from escape or help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels are able to detect, analyze and adapted to mutant powers. They are also self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. Only by sending X-Force, Cable and Cypher on a one-way mission into the future to reprogram and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful to defeating them. & However, Cable sacrificed himself to get the other members of X-Force home safely. Once the dimensional portal was closed, Bastion decided it was time to confront Hope personally. He converted both Graydon Creed and Stephen Lang into robotic forms to battle the X-Men on the Golden Gate Bridge. Hope, grieving profusely at the death of her father, allowed her sorrow to turn into purposeful rage. Her mutant powers manifesting once more, Hope was able to draw on the mutant powers of the X-Men around her and single-handedly destroyed Bastion, Lang and Creed. After the battle, Hope laid down cradled in the remains of Cable's techno-organic arm and fell for nearly 30 hours from shear exhaustion. ]] The Heroic Age Once the dust had settled after the final Bastion, Hope, accompanied by Rogue and Dr. Nemesis, was set to the Baxter Building in New York City to be thoroughly examined by Mr. Fantastic. After the examination, Richards concluded that Hope showed no major signs damage from time-traveling. He did recommend she have some dental work done and begin her vaccination regiment. He also said what would be most helpful is a biological family history. When Hope returned to Utopia, she was confronted by Cyclops. They agreed to not let Cable's death stand between them. Cyclops began to talk about Hope and a small group of X-Men visiting the five newly manifested mutants, but Hope refused to go. Cyclops realized he was expecting too much from Hope, and per her request promised to send her and a few X-Men to Cooperstown, Alaska to search for clues of her biological family. Hope with Rogue, Cypher and Dr. Nemesis goes to Alaska, and discovers that her mother's name was Louise Spalding. She comes to her grave and meets her own grandmother, who tells Hope about Louise. Thereafter Hope returned to the X-Men, and met the "first light" - Laurie. | Powers = optic blast against Bastion]] 's psionic exo-armor]] 'Empathic Power Mimicry' Hope Summers is a omega level mutantCategory:Omega Level Mutants born with the powers of Empathic Power Mimicry. The limits of her power have yet to be reached or determined. She does not need to physically touch them (as with Rogue). It does appears the Hope needs to be close to subjects to exhibit their powers, but its is unknown if her range is global (as with the Isolationist). It is also not determined if once acquired the abilities are permanent or if they fade with time or distance from subject. The powers Hope has demonstrated so far are: *''Power and Aura Absorption:'' from Rogue. She touched Rogue and survived without any damage and erased all of the previous memories and abilities Rogue had absorbed, including those of the Hecatomb. She also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. *''Telekinesis and Telepathy:'' from Cable. Using telekinesis, she was able to stop a bullet in midair, and she was able to sense Bishop's presence using telepathy. *''Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts:'' from Bishop. Absorbed and rechanneled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting her. *''Optic Blasts:'' from Cyclops. Exhibited once when Hope yelled at Cyclops for sending Cable into the future without a way back and again displayed it while battling Bastion. & *''Organic Steel Transformation:'' from Colossus. Used while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *''Psionic Exo-Armor:'' from Armor. Used while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *''Cryokinesis/Thermokinesis:'' from Iceman (or possibly Storm). Used while battling Bastion, to create a pillar of ice and temporaily freeze him. *''Electrokinesis:'' from Surge (or possibly Storm). Used while battling Bastion. *''Geokinesis:'' from Magma (or possibly Rockslide). Used while battling Bastion. *''X-Gene Activation:'' from Sage. Used to activate Laurie's powers and regulate Gabriel Cohuelo's powers. it is currently unknown if Hope copied this power from Sage or if it was always part of her powers. When describing Hope's powers, Prodigy said "Anything we can do -- anything any of us can do -- she's already there. It's like -- someone made a '''voodoo doll' for the whole mutant race. That's what Hope is. She's us. All of us." So far Hope has only been able to mimic the abilities of other mutant; it remains unseen if she could duplicate the abilities of non-mutant super-powered being (i.e. Spider-Man or the Fantastic Four). 'Phoenix Force Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times. , , & These manifestations suggest she is a potential avatar for the Phoenix. '''Other 'Telepathy + Energy Generation' It is also notable that when she was born, Cerebro blew up and when the Three-in-One tried to search for her when she was kidnapped by the Marauders, she was able to block and disrupt Cerebra from finding her. 'The Five Lights' Also, soon after Hope's return to the present, five new X-Genes manifested across the globe. Besides her own birth, these are the first new manifestations of mutant powers since M-Day. | Intelligence = 3-7 | Strength = 2-7 | Speed = 2-7 | Durability = 2-7 | Energy Projection = 1-7 | Fighting Skills = 4-7 | Explanation = Potential power ratings }} | Abilities = Hope has learned to fight from Cable by observing him. She was further tutored in survival techniques, various hand-held firearms and stealth. | Strength = Possesses the strength of a normal girl her age, height, and build who engages in extreme regular exercise | Weaknesses = Hope's mutant powers are not fully under control | Equipment = | Transportation = Cable's time device; Ensabahnur I; Terraforming Pods | Weapons = Usually some sort of firearm | Notes = | Trivia = * Hope Summers was first "prophesied" in , her birth first mentioned in , first seen on-panel in and named by Cable in * Shortly after Hope's return to the present, the X-Genes of five new mutants spread across the Earth were activated. The locations of these five new mutants are: **Laurie in Vancouver, Canada **Gabriel Cohuelo in Mexico City, Mexico **Idie Okonkwo in Oyo, Nigeria **Kiev, Ukraine **Kenji Uedo in Tokyo, Japan | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Optic Blasts Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Metal Body Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Bestowal Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Cryokinesis Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:Empaths Category:Power Absorption Immunity Category:Power Sensing Category:Phoenix Force Category:X-Men members